


【奎八】猎艳

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Kudos: 38





	【奎八】猎艳

震耳欲聋的音乐、幻彩四溢的灯光，还有香汗淋漓的肉体，这一切都与金珉奎经常混迹的那些酒吧没什么不同，他有些厌倦了。  
“欸，你去哪？”怀中圈着陪酒女的好友喊住他。  
“洗手间。”金珉奎头也不回地答，将陪酒女娇滴滴的挽留抛在脑后。  
因为兴致没来，他方才也没喝什么酒，说要去洗手间纯粹是个借口，只是为了给自己的鼓膜制造一个喘息的机会。  
好友看他因失恋郁郁寡欢才提出带他来这家酒吧，说是给他看点新鲜的，可惜金珉奎刚坐下没二十分钟就感到了厌烦。他太熟悉不过这种场合，无非就是男人们端着酒在卡座等待一位娇媚入骨的女人主动投怀送抱，喝了我的酒要么赔钱要么陪睡，自己选吧。  
金珉奎拧开水龙头，简单冲洗了一下手后就让水毫无意义地流淌着，打着漩涡的水流看上去很有催眠的效果，本来头脑还算清醒的他看着看着居然开始走神。看来他今晚是真的不在状态，宁愿在厕所里浪费时间。

“请放开我好吗？我说过了吧？今晚已经有约了。”  
金珉奎猛地回过神，顺手关了水龙头。  
两个年轻男人纠缠着进了洗手间的门，被抓住手的那位挣扎着向后退，若不是金珉奎躲得及时恐怕要被撞个满怀。  
“约你的人给你多少钱？我出双倍。”高个子的男人看上去脑满肠肥，说话不太利索，馒头似的脸上通红一片，不细看也知道喝得不少。  
穿着紫色衬衣的黑发男人单薄得不可思议，被逼到无路可退时纤细的腰肢磕在水池的边缘，让金珉奎很怀疑他会不会被撞碎成一堆白生生的瓷片。  
两个男人吗？在洗手间里？  
一丝诡异的猎奇感爬上金珉奎的心头，让平日里并不爱管闲事的他忍不住也凑凑热闹。  
胖男人显然已经无暇顾及还有个一米八的旁观者，急哄哄地就摁住紫衣男人的手腕把人往水池上压。金珉奎看见那个紫衣男人有着上挑的双眼和薄薄两片的嘴唇，唇上似乎有涂唇彩，看上去有草莓的甜味。  
不知道是男人的锁骨还是挣扎时的喘息让金珉奎出了神，总之在他愣住的这一会儿功夫里，胖男人的那张馒头脸已经快贴上草莓味的唇。  
好脏。  
一想到胖男人呼吸时从肺里带出来的污浊空气尽数喷在紫衣男人的那张巴掌脸上，金珉奎就觉得脏得要命。  
金珉奎眉头一皱，想也不想地抓住了胖男人的头发用力往后拉，将草莓味的唇从污浊中解救出来。  
胖男人痛得直骂脏话，双手不得不松开原来的目标，金珉奎趁机长腿一迈横在了两人之间。  
“约他的人就是我，抢人抢到我眼皮子底下了？胆子不小。”  
金珉奎冷笑着加大了手上的力度，不意外地听到了胖男人杀猪般的尖叫。  
“滚。”嫌纠缠下去会脏了手的金珉奎松开他，再一脚将人踹出门外。胖男人生得还算高大却胆小如鼠，连看都不敢看金珉奎一眼就灰溜溜地跑了。  
紫衣男人有些惊魂未定，按住胸口平复呼吸的样子看得金珉奎又是一阵失魂落魄。  
“谢谢你。”他说。语气清冷得像秋雨，嗓音却好似故意要捉弄主人似的有炼乳的甜腻。  
金珉奎在裤子上擦了擦手，低声说不用谢，“比起那个，你没受伤吧？”  
男人摇摇头，黑色的发丝跟着轻轻摇摆。  
真可惜，自己从来没有和同性交欢的经历，不然还能壮着胆子向这位看着很合自己胃口的男人提出邀约——之所以说是壮着胆子，是因为这个人看上去好疏离，多半不会答应，他可不想螃蟹还没吃到一口却先被夹一钳子。  
虽有遗憾但也只能止步于此了，金珉奎微笑着和他说了声再见便出了洗手间。  
好友见他终于归来，一把拉住他语气夸张地说：“哎呀你可算回来了，再不回来我就打算去下水道捞你了。”  
金珉奎白了他一眼没说话。  
“知道你被那个婆娘甩了，不高兴，憋屈得一比，你放心，今晚绝对让你重拾自我，彻底走出失恋阴霾。”好友贼兮兮地冲他挤眉弄眼。  
“你要是有什么惊喜最好快点来，我快无聊死了。”金珉奎皱着眉抿了一口红酒。  
好友一副胜券在握的样子，“你不是说现在看到女人就烦吗？这家酒吧其实还有漂亮的男孩子可以挑哦，我让丽丽给我打点了一个，这会儿估计快来了。”  
金珉奎端着酒杯的手抖了一下，“哇你在开什么玩笑？”这么说着，却抑制不住一丝期待缭绕在脑海，联想到方才的紫衣男子，那一丝期待更是进化成了心痒。  
男人吗？他还没试过，不过如果是像那个人一样纤细优雅带有韧劲，那也不是不可以尝试。  
名为丽丽的陪酒女向一个方向挑眼望去，不一会儿便欣喜地说：“呀，他来了。”  
于是金珉奎也向那个方向望去，猝不及防看见一抹炫目的紫。  
“他叫小八，原来是我们这儿的调酒师，盯上他的人多了才开始出台。”陪酒女媚眼如丝地说，“今天也是金少爷运气好，我们小八可不随便接客的。”  
小八抿着嘴浅笑，意味深长地看着不久前才见过面的金珉奎。  
他金珉奎今天可真是否极泰来了。  
过滤掉嘈杂的外音，他现在只能听见小八细细软软有如百灵鸟的啼鸣。两人都是烟柳巷里的常客，一个眼神便让对方心神领会地投怀送抱。小八显然能读懂眼神里的附带信息，客人是想让他疏远地坐在身边，还是大胆地耳鬓厮磨，他都能拿捏得稳稳当当。  
目光和言语的交流与肢体上的接触完全是两码子事，小八软绵绵似面团的小屁股坐上来时，金珉奎小腹处的火“腾”一下烧起来。  
方才觉得他清冷如瓷是判断失误了，这人分明是棉花填出来的，骨头似乎都是绵软的。  
金珉奎的双手着了魔似的在小八纤薄的躯体上游走，从那双修长的腿，到不堪一握的腰，最后支起他尖尖的下巴。  
在金珉奎毫不遮掩的爱抚下，小八的双眼荡漾出压抑的情欲，小小两瓣的嘴唇也动了情似的微微张开。身后的好友和名为丽丽的陪酒女已经厮混在了一起，两人带着酒精味的喘息飘过来，催情药似的让金珉奎红了眼。  
不知道这个家伙喘起来会有多甜。  
金珉奎的手微微发力，捏住小八的下巴就要一吻芳泽，没料想却吻到了一块冰冰凉凉的东西。  
“金少爷…您太心急了。”小八咬着酒杯的边缘脸红着说，声音被玻璃和酒水蒙上一层叫人心痒的闷。  
被打断的金珉奎倒也不恼，看着小八缓缓地倾斜着酒杯，将小半杯酒不紧不慢地送下肚去。期间小八一直用那双细长的的眼睛恹恹地瞧着他，像是在挑衅。  
永远不要挑战发情的雄兽的克制力，否则会有意料不到的危险。身为经验丰富的猎物，小八自然是懂得这一点，艳红的小舌头色气地卷起杯缘淌下的一滴红酒，“我不怕被你吃掉，快来吧”的讯息已经传递得很明显。  
战书都递过来了，哪还有不接的理。金珉奎接过他的酒杯，仰头将剩下的酒一饮而尽，唇齿紧贴着被他舔舐过的那一小块。  
“换个地方吧。”金珉奎松了松领口压低嗓音说。  
—————————————  
两人一路纠缠着来到酒店，不放过任何一个调情的机会。服务员转身寻找房卡的空隙、等电梯时的那两三分钟，全都被他们用热切的四目相对填满，焦灼的气氛一触即发，狩猎者和猎物都清楚今晚会是两败俱伤的缠斗。  
显然金珉奎要更急切一些，刚关上门连灯也顾不上开就将徐明浩摁在怀里深吻。那两片唇果真是草莓软糖做的，甜丝丝的，又富有弹性，舌头撬开它们往里探去，更多甜美的汁液就被生生地掘出来，汩汩流向金珉奎的口中。  
“唔…”小八几乎要被霸道又不讲章法的吻夺取呼吸，双手无助地在半空中挥舞，却被金珉奎一把抓住放在胸前。通过双手，小八感受到了金珉奎激烈的心跳。  
金珉奎终于舍得放开他，居高临下地欣赏他狼狈地倒在自己怀里喘息的模样，待小八气息稍微平复一些后便将阵地转移到他领口裸露的肌肤上，一双大手反复勾勒他锁骨的精致形状。  
“慢着，”小八按住金珉奎想要扯开衣领的手，“先去洗澡，不洗的话就不做。”  
看着他顶着张通红的脸硬做出严肃的表情，金珉奎不禁哑然失笑，接着拖住小八的臀部往上轻轻一用力，就将人轻轻松松地腾空架起。  
柔软纤薄的身体被拦腰折成两半，一前一后挂在金珉奎肩头。小八扑腾着四肢不满地喊：“放我下来！我自己能走！”  
很快小八便如愿以偿地重新回到地面，刚一站稳，迎面浇下的淋浴水吓得他又瑟缩回金珉奎的怀中。  
“这么怕水，你是猫吗？”金珉奎轻笑着在小八的耳边落下细细密密的吻，双手仍是不老实地在他身上摸来摸去。  
金珉奎的气息尽数喷在小八的脖颈，惹得小八打了个哆嗦。即使腿已经软得站不住，某处也有变硬的迹象，他还是固执地摆出一副老手的表情问：“金少喜欢猫吗？”  
金珉奎掐了一把他的大腿算是作了肯定的回复。  
“那好，”他说，刻意放轻的语气有些颤抖但丝毫不影响撩人的程度，“就把我当成猫好了，每晚在你窗外浪叫的小母猫。”

撕开小八的紫色衬衣时金珉奎还有些可惜，因为这件衣服真的好适合他，性感又不过分艳丽，将观者的视觉和嗅觉都联系起来，拖进薰衣草的失乐园里。但是转念一想，反正以后还有机会可以想让他穿什么就穿什么，清纯或妖艳，高雅或低俗，亦或是像现在这样一丝不挂。  
“你叫什么名字？”金珉奎贪婪地视奸小八白净光滑的裸体，用低沉的嗓音问。  
做这一行的，都不太想让旁人知道真名，客人们多半是来享露水之欢也不会主动询问，如果问了，那代表的是什么意思，小八自然是清楚的。  
“徐明浩，叫我明浩就行。”他抬起头啄了一下金珉奎的嘴唇。  
“明浩…”金珉奎念叨着他的名字，眼神看上去温柔实则暗流涌动，“待会别喊我金少，喊珉奎哥。”  
徐明浩还是第一次收到这种要求，刚想吐槽这位大少爷的恶趣味，下一秒就被夺去了说话的能力。  
金珉奎一边吻他一边将双手向他的胸前探去，手掌习惯性地拢成弧度，却扑了个空。摊开来去抚摸就能感知到平坦的小胸脯上有两粒小豆豆，用力一捏便能听见徐明浩吃痛的呻吟。  
被浴室的大理石墙壁折射过的呻吟听得人浑身燥热，金珉奎松开他，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，回过神来时他的呼吸也变得粗重起来。  
“快点洗。”金珉奎用命令地语气说。  
看到男人因为自己而着急发疯的样子实在是很有趣，徐明浩在内心窃笑。接着他转过身挤出了满满一泵的沐浴乳，背对着金珉奎开始涂抹自己，细致得好比在给雕塑抛光，浑身上下每一处都有好好照顾，尤其是挺翘的臀部。  
“嗯哼…”手指探进后穴时徐明浩发出难耐的呻吟，即使有沐浴乳的润滑，现在的后穴还是难以进出，徐明浩用搅动的方式慢慢地扩张。  
金珉奎眯着眼欣赏这场色情秀，徐明浩身体上覆盖着的薄薄的肌肉无疑增加了视觉上的高级感，偏偏动作和叫声却下贱得要命，两者带来的冲击让金珉奎头晕目眩。  
在徐明浩抽开手指的间隙，金珉奎便猛地抱住他，将自己的硬挺蹭进他湿滑的臀缝。挺立多时的性器神采奕奕地在徐明浩滑溜溜的臀缝中驰骋，稍微变换一下角度就能强行捅进那处隐秘的禁地。金珉奎穷尽忍耐力才没有那么做，饿狼般地扑向他已经是极大的失态，他可不想让徐明浩瞧笑话。  
“珉奎哥，现在还不可以哦。”徐明浩侧过脸来冲他眨眼，看上去一脸无辜，小屁股却扭得叫人血脉喷张。  
徐明浩能清晰地感受到金珉奎的性器，方才灯光太暗没来得及看清，这会儿直接用最敏感的地方去丈量，超出他想象的尺寸羞得他满脸绯红，却也下流地期待起来。  
“就这样子把珉奎哥的那里洗干净吧，”徐明浩撅着屁股扭动着，磨出白色的泡沫将金珉奎的硬挺包裹在里面，“珉奎哥的前女友怎么舍得分手啊…”  
下半身传来泡沫爆裂开的声音，听得金珉奎浑身酥酥麻麻的。徐明浩扭得忘情，使他几乎不怎么用动就能享受到阴茎被刺激的巨大快感，低头还能看见狰狞的性器被小桃子似的臀部左右夹击的模样，得亏金珉奎也是个久经沙场的主，不然就光这幅香艳的画面就够他缴好几次械的。  
金珉奎抓住徐明浩的肩膀强迫他直起身，于是原本被含在泡沫里的龟头就跳到了徐明浩的腰窝上，戳得徐明浩一激灵。  
水流哗啦啦地拍打在徐明浩的胸前，方才还没来得及抹开的白色沐浴乳被冲淡稀释，半透明的黏液挂在粉色的乳头上，一路舔舐着向下流淌。  
金珉奎捏弄着那两点，嘴唇贴在徐明浩的耳边轻声说：“小母猫是被操得产乳了吗？”  
方才还娇喘连连的徐明浩瞬间没了动静，尖尖的精灵耳红得几欲滴血。  
真是有趣，撩人的时候胆大包天，一被反撩就羞得说不出话来。金珉奎似乎找到了能重占上风的突破点。  
“明浩的身体真的好漂亮，皮肤也滑溜溜的，”金珉奎说着在徐明浩光滑的肩头上啃咬出一处嫣红，“是平时有好好保养，为了让客人操得更舒服吗？”  
徐明浩红着脸软绵绵地反驳：“才没有…”  
也许是害怕金珉奎再说出什么尺度惊人的荤话，徐明浩无意继续调情，摘下淋浴头对着金珉奎就是一阵乱扫，“好了好了，再洗下去皮都要皱了…”  
金珉奎大大方方地接受他的清洗服务，顺便欣赏了徐明浩手足无措的可爱模样。  
两人互相擦拭身体时又对上了眼神，情不自禁地交换了湿吻，吻着吻着就来到床上。金珉奎被徐明浩按下，坐在床边，看着徐明浩跪下身弯着腰埋在他的跨间。  
粗壮的柱身先是被柔韧的小舌头细致地舔了一轮，然后被整个吞进小口中。徐明浩的脸蛋小，嘴也小小的，吞噬的速度便很缓慢，慢到熬人。  
徐明浩一边帮金珉奎口交，一边自慰，上面的小嘴花了好大力气才终于吃到根部，下面的却已经不满足手指的尺寸。  
“呜呣…”徐明浩艰难地吞吐着金珉奎的性器，整张嘴都被撑得变形，来不及咽下去的口水就顺着嘴角流下来，双眼也被刺激出生理性的泪水，飞上情欲的色彩。  
一个漂亮的同性，毫无尊严地贵趴在自己的跨间，卖力地服侍着他的老二，光是这个事实就够让金珉奎亢奋的。徐明浩的口交技术不算高明，但也使金珉奎咬着牙到达了高潮。快要射精时金珉奎按住了徐明浩还要继续吞咽的动作，将阴茎从温热的口中整个抽出，对着徐明浩的脸直接射了出来。  
乳白色的精液挂在徐明浩的头发上、睫毛上，断断续续地留下蜿蜒的痕迹。徐明浩还没来得及反应过来被颜射，嘴仍是半张，来不及咽下去的唾液挂在嘴边，眯着的双眼里也是满满的情欲，痴态毕露。  
整个房间顿时充满带有情色意义的腥膻味。  
徐明浩伸出小舌头卷掉了流到嘴边的精液，又意犹未尽地舔掉金珉奎阴茎顶端还残留着的那一些，嘬得啧啧作响。  
“好吃吗？”金珉奎轻笑着问，开口才发现自己的嗓音哑得厉害。  
徐明浩含糊暧昧地“嗯”了一声，不知道是在应答还是沉溺在阴茎的味道里情不自禁发出声响。  
“上来，让你下面的嘴也尝尝。”  
徐明浩乖巧地蹭了蹭金珉奎的手，站起来又背过身去，扶着金珉奎的那一根缓缓坐下。  
“嗯…嘶…”徐明浩似乎高估了自己的容纳能力，才被插进去一点就痛得要飙出泪来，扶着柱身的那只手试探性地上下撸动，丈量出略显夸张的长度让徐明浩一瞬间产生了逃跑的想法。  
金珉奎自然不会让他逃，一只手臂就将徐明浩的柳腰环得死死的，但在做爱这种事上他也不是刻薄的利己主义者，何况徐明浩纤细的躯体实在太让人有保护欲，他可狠不下心把这么漂亮的玩具轻易糟蹋。“宝宝，让我亲亲。”金珉奎柔声说。  
徐明浩还是第一次在床上被人用这么肉麻的代称称呼，却意外的受用，哼哼唧唧扭过头去就要索吻。金珉奎太喜欢徐明浩接吻时咕哝的鼻音，更喜欢他的小舌头主动缠上来打招呼，仔细品尝，似乎还能在香软的口腔里尝出一丝咸腥味——那是他金珉奎的味道。认清这个事实后，金珉奎更加兴奋，想要更进一步地将徐明浩据为己有。  
“呜呜…嗯…”察觉到了金珉奎探向自己前段的那只手，徐明浩微微挺身主动将最脆弱的那里送上去，在他的缓缓撸动下漏出更多甜腻的呻吟。  
“明浩，乖宝宝，再往下坐一点好不好？”金珉奎用哄骗的语气说，环住徐明浩腰的那只手在他的小腹上缓缓地画圈。  
完全不知道在床上对人温柔居然会有这么大的杀伤力，徐明浩几乎是心甘情愿地执行指令，即使痛得双腿发软也想极力去谄媚这个人。  
湿滑紧致的甬道紧紧吸附住巨大的异物，有意识地将异物吮吸进更深的地方。金珉奎叼住徐明浩颈后的一块嫩肉轻轻啃咬，企图用这种方式分散自己的注意力却仍然舒服得闷哼出来。  
耳边传来缱绻温柔的叹息，下身又被粗暴地套弄，不用想也知道身后的那个人真的有爽到。  
“珉奎哥…舒服吗？”徐明浩本能地想要渴求更多，想看见这个人因为自己而高潮，情不自禁地动起了腰，浅浅地吞吐那个庞然大物。  
“啊…舒服…明浩真棒。”金珉奎的手握着徐明浩的玉柱乱摸一气，欲望的气息从口鼻喷出来，尽数闯进徐明浩的耳朵里。  
交合处的水声越来越大，巨物的前半段已经能在肠道里畅通无阻，但这显然不够。徐明浩喘息着，一只手玩弄着自己的乳头另一只手伸出食指在口腔里肆意搅动模仿着口交，然后眯上眼隐忍着坐了下去。  
紧密的甬道被一破到底，尚未被完全开发的秘密花园就这么粗暴地被打开。金珉奎显然是没料到他会一下子坐下来，始料未及的快感逼得他发出困兽的低吼，浑身的肌肉都为之紧绷。  
徐明浩的声音都染上哭腔，“啊…太大了…痛…呃！”  
是猎物自己说了不想活的，那金珉奎这个猎手自然没必要再假惺惺下去。  
金珉奎不管不顾徐明浩的眼泪，红着眼掰开他的大腿就大力顶弄起来，发情的公狗一般疯狂地前后摆着腰。  
“呃啊！痛…不要那么…”徐明浩被顶得话也说不全，哭哭啼啼地求饶却只能激起金珉奎的嗜虐欲受到更粗暴的对待。他从来没被尺寸这么夸张的客人干过，再加上本身又是敏感的类型，这会儿痛感快感一齐袭来，根本招架不住。  
金珉奎抓住徐明浩的脚踝将他整个打开，丝毫没了之前要温柔对待他的想法，“操，这么紧，你他妈多久没开张了。”  
徐明浩胡乱地摇着头，除了捂着嘴让自己别哭得太丢脸以外其他什么也做不到。  
“咕嗞…咕嗞…”  
后穴似乎也跟着主人一起娇喘，愈叫愈发浪荡，明明被折磨却还撒娇地吮吸，每每察觉男根要抽出去时都紧紧吸住不让走。  
阴茎被吸得跳动起来，饱胀的囊袋蓄满了喷薄待发的精液。金珉奎看着徐明浩的玉柱随着被顶弄的动作上下摇晃，太阳穴都紧绷起来。原来睡男人是这么爽这么刺激，似乎连第一次和女友做都没有这样叫人难忘——或许其实和性别无关？只是因为这个人是徐明浩而已，他金珉奎到了徐明浩这里完完全全变成了一头只会求欢的野兽。  
“宝宝，别捂着嘴，叫出来，我想听你叫。”金珉奎又是哄骗的语气，只是嘴上温柔着下半身抽送的幅度可一点没变。  
也许是因为敏感点被捅了太多下身体已经被完全操开，也许是金珉奎软硬兼施的床技让他沉溺，徐明浩如金珉奎所愿地哭喊着叫了出来，一声声叫得又奶又甜，“昂…珉奎哥、珉奎…”  
金珉奎更卖力地操弄他，囊袋拍在臀肉上发出啪啪的声响，和徐明浩放浪的奶叫一起组成淫靡乐章的副歌部分。  
“明浩太棒了，我好舒服…”金珉奎愈发癫狂地吻着他、啃噬着他，恨不能将他拆吃入腹。  
“呜…我也…舒服…”已经顾不上丢脸了，在最原始的欲望面前没有输家和赢家，放下一切共赴巫山云雨便好。  
徐明浩眯着眼看见半透明的淋雨间玻璃上自己的身影，虽然不甚清晰但仍完整地倒映出他被掰成羞耻的姿势，被大开大合地后入的模样。放在平时他肯定要羞怯地闭上眼不去看，但这会儿情到深处时，羞耻只会让他更兴奋。  
“呜…珉奎哥…怎么办，太舒服了…”徐明浩向后靠进金珉奎的怀抱，哭着对他撒娇，“要射了啊…珉奎哥，我要射了…”  
金珉奎用鼻子蹭了蹭徐明浩柔软的脸颊，低声说：“乖宝宝，射出来吧，我和你一起。”  
阴茎在徐明浩的体内做最后的冲刺，反复碾压、凌虐他的敏感点，轻而易举地带他去了极乐天堂。  
徐明浩痴痴地望着玻璃上的倒影，尖叫着射了出来，精液刚好溅在玻璃上二人交合的地方，又脱力地向下缓缓流去。与此同时他感受到体内一股暖流爆炸开来拍打在痉挛的肠壁上，体内的巨大阴茎在二人都抵达高潮时还恶意地往里顶送，激得徐明浩差点又接着射一次。  
徐明浩整个人处于一片空白的状态，隐约听见金珉奎骂了一句脏话，然后自己就被抱起来狠狠地扔在床上，阴茎从自己的后面抽出来时带出来好多暖融融又腥呼呼的精液。  
根本来不及思考，徐明浩就像个坏掉的破布娃娃一样任由金珉奎摆弄，被粗暴地咬住乳头，穴口又被仍旧坚挺的男根堵住。  
胸口的两点被反复啃咬、吮吸，独特的快感强行唤醒了徐明浩的大脑，逼迫他发出快乐的娇吟。  
“啊…右边还要…”徐明浩的腰挺成一个优美的弓型，将自己平坦的乳送进金珉奎口中。乳头想被肆意虐待的愿望很快实现，徐明浩爽得几乎要翻白眼，尖叫声平息了没几秒钟又回荡在房间内。  
金珉奎在他叫得忘情的时候毫无征兆地将阳具整根送进还在往外吐精液的后穴，里面已经被操得软烂，抽插得很轻松。  
徐明浩崩溃地大哭却没有想逃，一双玉筷子似的腿紧紧环住金珉奎，脚踝不住地在他的腰后磨蹭，“呜…好爽…好爽啊…”  
金珉奎入迷地盯着徐明浩的脸，那张泪水涟涟、有着娇艳红唇和魅惑的眼神的脸，抽送的动作愈发失控。方才只能看见徐明浩的后背还有随着动作摇摆的黑色发丝，虽然那样也性感得要命但看不见这张脸还是有遗憾。没想到这个人做爱时的表情会如此的漂亮，根本挪不开视线。  
联想到几个小时前在酒吧洗手间里的徐明浩，那样清冷那样淡漠，仿佛是不小心误入的风月场所，可远观而不可亵玩。这会儿他却在自己身下颠鸾倒凤媚态净出，巨大的征服感便油然而生。  
徐明浩也毫不避讳地看着他，虽然泪水模糊了视线但还是能察觉他应该是在盯着自己。一想到金珉奎的那双眼睛舔舐般地临幸他，徐明浩很快又来了感觉。  
刚刚才经历过前列腺高潮，整个身体又疲惫又敏感，徐明浩被动地接受金珉奎给予他的巨大快感，除了呻吟给不出别的回复。  
“珉奎哥…珉奎哥…金、金珉奎…”徐明浩啜泣着喊出他的名字，仿佛这是他这辈子唯一记住的姓名。  
于是金珉奎也忘情地喊着：“明浩…明浩…”  
两人你应我和地唤着对方，也无暇说些别的，只为了确认和自己交欢的这个人是真实存在并非黄粱一梦。  
到达绝顶的高潮时金珉奎猛地弯下身，报复一般地欺负徐明浩的唇、锁骨、乳头，一边留下深深浅浅的吻痕一边在他的体内来势汹涌地射精。  
“啊…珉奎哥好棒…射了好多…”徐明浩的双腿用力压着金珉奎好让他在尽可能深的地方播撒种子，脚趾蜷曲又松开，和直到最后还色情地翕合的后穴保持一直频率。  
金珉奎想，徐明浩甜美得像一块小蛋糕，有着湿润紧密的口感，而他就是在给蛋糕注入最浓郁的奶油夹心，他让他变得完整，而他在他的体内获得重生。  
如此真实而强烈的快感，他不可能是在做梦，原来世界上真的有这么合他胃口的情人。  
射完最后一滴库存后金珉奎还贪恋着徐明浩的后穴不愿离开，直到徐明浩下意识地加紧双腿才恋恋不舍地抽离了徐明浩的后穴，软下去的性器抽走时还意犹未尽地蹭了蹭一片粘稠的穴口。稍微回过神来后金珉奎瘫坐在床边一边平复呼吸一边欣赏徐明浩还在高潮的余韵之中的模样。  
好不甘心，他的精液只能死在徐明浩的腹中却无法变成甜蜜的枷锁将他永远拷在自己的身边，待他身上的印记完全消去之时他还会想起自己吗？  
越想越烦闷，确认自己确实没办法再来一次，金珉奎只好泄愤般地在徐明浩的小腹上留下吻痕。  
徐明浩当然不知道金珉奎在想什么，眼下他只想昏昏沉沉地睡过去，别的什么都不想管。  
—————————————  
从一夜好梦中醒来的金珉奎下意识地去确认坏里的人是不是还在，却冷不丁摸到一把空气。  
金珉奎整个人瞬间清醒，有些惊慌地抬头一看，却发现两条白皙的大腿正竖在自己面前。  
是徐明浩，正背对着他站在床边检查短信，因为衣服被撕破了的原因他现在身上披的是金珉奎的外套。外套的长度勉强遮住屁股，两条长腿则赤裸着。  
没记错的话昨晚他的内裤也一并被撕坏了。金珉奎伸手探过外套下摆摸了一把，光溜溜而富有弹性的触感证实了他的想法。  
“你干嘛！”徐明浩被吓了一跳，脸红着揪住外套转身怒目而视。  
“怎么这副打扮啊？”金珉奎笑吟吟地说，“来，过来陪我躺一会。”  
徐明浩果断地摇头，“不要，昨晚的…再来一次我会坏掉的。”  
“听话 ，就躺一会嘛。”  
最终还是没能拒绝，徐明浩不太情愿地钻进被窝里和金珉奎面对面地躺下。  
金珉奎的手指撩开他的碎发，又拨开外套领口，里面深深浅浅的痕迹看得他口干舌燥。  
“宝宝昨晚真棒，”他勾勒着徐明浩的锁骨说，“要给宝宝多少奖励才合适呢？”  
徐明浩红着脸撅起嘴，“钱…就算了吧，我不太缺的，而且昨晚…我也很舒服…”徐明浩越说到后面声音越小，身体几乎要缩成一小团。  
怎么可以这么可爱呢？  
金珉奎爱怜地吻上徐明浩的额头，想将他圈在身边的想法愈发强烈。  
“肯定要给奖励的呀，不给怎么行，”金珉奎坏笑着摸上徐明浩的大腿，“宝宝喜欢昨晚那样的，那以后经常做还不好呀？”  
徐明浩脸色微变，在被窝里抬起腿给了金珉奎一脚，“…………流氓，活该被你前女友甩了，你放开我。”


End file.
